


Here with Me

by scripturamortem



Series: Sports Anime Drabbles/Fics [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Viktor Nikiforov POV - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scripturamortem/pseuds/scripturamortem
Summary: Follow up to "The Rose Adagio." Every night since his arrival, Viktor has asked Yuuri to sleep with him. When Yuuri shows up at his door in the middle of the night, Viktor wonders if he has finally decided to take him up on his offer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I decided to write a little follow up to "The Rose Adagio" which you can read here in my Ao3 if you haven't yet! This is a little fic from Viktor's point of view. I had been sitting on it for a while now and finally got inspiration to finish it after watching Ep. 10. This show is everything right now. Also I have been rather obsessed with the song JJ skates to. It's so ridiculous and wonderful. Please go listen to "Theme of King JJ." That has absolutely nothing to do with this fic but please...do it and leave a comment after the third listen lol

Every night I made the same offer. And every night he refused.

_Yuuri, let’s sleep together._

Was the rejection out of embarrassment? Or was he genuinely disgusted? Had this entire situation been built upon a massive misunderstanding? As much as I wanted to believe that every signal I picked up from him pointed towards him being interested in me, I couldn’t help but consider the possibility that I had been wrong. The banquet, the video of him performing my routine, the way he blushed and seemed to avert my gaze whenever I was close - did I read everything wrong? With Yuuri it was always hard to tell. He was an ever changing variable in an equation I could never find an absolute solution to. Every time I found myself thinking I understood everything there was to know about him, a new element of his personality revealed itself. Navigating through the complex mind of Yuuri Katsuki was no different than trying to find my way through a labyrinth where the walls constantly shifted and the paths twisted in new directions. He was constantly evolving. But that was part of his beauty. And though it terrified me to the bone whenever I thought I could be wrong about Yuuri and his feelings towards me, watching him took my breath away. And every moment by his side was one I cherished more than I could ever express with words. In fact, there were no words in any language in the world to accurately convey the way I felt. Such feelings seemed to cheapen when associated with overly used terms.

I knew that leaving Russia for Yuuri would be the greatest risk I would ever take. But deep in the far reaches of my heart I understood that an even bigger risk would be to not come to Japan. It would be a tragedy to not chase the longing that had set my soul aflame - this voracious desire for another human being that could only be sated by _him_. I had never before known a sense of want so pure and intense. It was a craving deeper than flesh - a feeling that transcended the simple nature of carnal lust. That night with him had changed everything I had ever known about myself. Because for so long I thought I knew what I wanted out of my life. My life had been painted on a canvas in dull monochrome until the most vibrant hue was introduced - shaping the piece I had spent my entire existence creating into something beyond my comprehension. And I loved it. Every moment was more thrilling than the last. And I had felt more alive than I had in years.

Tonight, I asked him again. I had asked him to sleep with me every night since I had arrived in Hasetsu. Because after being utterly bewitched by him that night, all I wanted to do once I was in his presence was be close enough to feel the warmth of his body again. I could think of nothing but my skin against his, my fingers twisted in his thick hair, his breath warm and moist against the crook of my neck. I just wanted to hold him against me. I wanted to feel his body relax under my gentle touch. I wanted to experience him in his most unguarded state. But most of all, I wanted to wake up by his side in the morning.

Just when I thought tonight would be like any other, he went and surprised me yet again.

I had asked. And he had rejected me as usual. But something had changed because…

There we were: bodies close, hand in hand, moving slowly to the music. It was late and we were the only two foolish enough to be awake. The world seemed still - as if nothing else existed beyond the two of us.

My heart was beating wildly in my chest and I fully expected him to notice at any moment, if he hadn’t already.

I wanted to touch his face. The thought struck me impulsively, and before I could think about it further my fingers had softly ran across his cheek.

We stopped dancing. Yuuri looked into my eyes and in that moment, I forgot myself.

I traced his bottom lip with my thumb and felt his skin heat under my touch. I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to kiss him so bad it was all I could think about. But I couldn’t. I knew this wasn’t the right time. Yuuri wasn’t ready. It would only make him uncomfortable.

It took immeasurable effort to resist the urge. But somehow, I managed. With fire in my veins and a heart on the verge of bursting, I managed.

“Yuuri,” I whispered, afraid to speak louder and risk my voice shaking under the weight of my emotions. “Let’s sleep together.” I wondered if he could hear the pleading buried beneath the casual facade.

Yuuri’s eyes averted my own, as usual. I stopped breathing as I braced myself for his reply. Whatever happened, I was content with the turn the evening had taken. Something had brought him to my room in the middle of the night. Doing so had added yet another piece to the puzzle; a new clue to the mystery of Yuuri Katsuki.

“Okay,” he said, quietly.

One word was all it took to unhinge me. I concentrated on breathing evenly and smiled at him, ignoring the drastic change in my heart rate. I had no words. He stole them away in a fleeting moment of unpredictability. I inhaled deeply.

Tonight, new colors had brightened my life. And the walls of the labyrinth had shifted once again.

But I have never been happier to be lost.


End file.
